ULANG TAHUN SAKURA
by Icha-Icha Fairy
Summary: Mempersembahkan moment romantis untuk Haruno Sakura. Sebuah Cinta.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **ULANG TAHUN SAKURA**

 _enjoy_

* * *

.

 _Mempersembahkan moment romantis untuk Haruno Sakura_

 _Sebuah Cinta_

.

Sakura bangun tepat pukul enam pagi. Sang mentari masih enggan menampakkan pesona teriknya ketika burung-burung mulai berkicau. Emerald Sakura melirik ke samping, suami tercinta masih terlelap, menghadap ke arahnya.

 _'Selamat pagi tampan.'_

Satu-satunya kalimat saat Sakura membuka mata. Kedua iris kelam suaminya tertutup rapat, garis wajahnya tegas, bibir tipisnya terbuka satu jengkal menghembuskan nafas secara beraturan. _Bed cover_ putih menutupi tubuh atletis Sasuke tanpa busana hingga bagian dada. Demi apapun... Sakura enggan melewatkan permandangan indah ini setiap kali ia terbangun. Sasuke tampak seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

Sakura bergerak menyentuh pipi pangerannya, memandang suaminya sebelum beranjak melakukan rutinitas menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Satu menit berlalu, membuatnya cukup puas memandang wajah sang pujaan hati. Tangan Sakura lalu menjauh, wanita itu hendak turun dari tempat tidur namun tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sasuke merengkuh dan menarik pinggangnya.

Sakura tersentak. "Anata... Selamat pagi..."

"Hm." Sasuke masih enggan membuka mata.

"Pagi ini kau ingin sarapan apa Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura menyilakan poni suaminya yang sedikit menutupi wajah. Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih memeluk Sakura sambil mencium aroma cherry lembut istrinya.

"Aku mengiginkanmu."

Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya, mengeliminisai jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan hidungnya mendekat pada leher Sakura. Nafasnya yang menerpa permukaan kulit membuat Sakura menggeliat geli.

"Sa-sayang, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi." Sakura mengelak, ya.. walau sebenarnya ia mengharapkan Sasuke melakukan lebih dari pada ini. Sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan, sebut saja dengan serangan fajar. Hidung Sasuke masih menempel pada leher jenjang Sakura, menikmati aromanya hingga lima detik kemudian Sasuke menarik kepala dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Aku ingin roti isi telur dengan irisan tomat." Sasuke tidak mengenal istilah _sandwich._ Dasar kuno.

"Baiklah..." Sakura tersenyum hangat, ia beranjak dari kamar setelah terlebih dahulu berganti baju. Saat pintu tertutup, Sasuke pun berseringai.

.

.

Sakura memulai kesibukan di dapur. Suara 'klontang' ke sana 'klontang' kemari bukan menandakan seekor kucing sedang mencuri ikan, akan tetapi Sakura yang tentu saja tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Sarada terbangun. Anak itu disambut aroma nikmat yang menguar dari dapur, tercium hingga ke kamarnya. Mengucek mata, Sarada duduk termenung sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Oh.. sedang mengumpulkan nyawa.

 **Teeeerrrrt...Teeerrrrt...**

Sarada melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja lampu tepat samping. Mengambil ponsel itu, ia mendapati satu tanda _alarm event_.

 _1 event, 'Ulang Tahun Mama.'_

Ah benar.. besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Bukannya Sarada tidak mengingat kapan ulang tahun ibunya, anak itu selalu berjaga-jaga. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Sarada bergetar kembali, kali ini satu pesan diterima.

.

 _From : BOLT_

 _'Kita berkumpul di kedai paman Takuya pukul 7, jangan terlambat!_

 _dan sarada... sampaikan salamku untuk paman sasuke, ah! bisakah kau memberiku nomer ponselnya? '_

 _._

Sebelah alis Sarada terangkat. Ada hal yang membuatnya heran. Apa yang membuat si kepala kuning anak Hokage itu bangun sepagi ini dan mengirim pesan untuknya, dan lebih mengherankan lagi..., kenapa Boruto menitipkan salam untuk ayahnya, apalagi meminta kontak ponsel? bahkan Sarada tidak tahu jika ayahnya itu memiliki sebuah ponsel. Punya Sarada, hanya saja ayahmu itu enggan menggunakannya. Elang masih menjadi alat komunikasi nomer satu.

Bergerak malas, Sarada turun lalu merapikan ranjang. Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, berganti pakaian, dan bla bla bla.. sifat teraturnya ini sudah jelas diturunkan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada lalu menuju meja makan. Di sana sana ibunya sedang menyeduh teh sambil bersenandung ria.

"Papa mana? belum bangun?" suaranya membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sarada, kau membuatku kaget..." kata Sakura. "Papamu masih tidur..."

"Apa aku perlu membangunkannya?"

"Ya.. boleh saja.." Sakura santai hingga langkah ke-tiga Sarada menyadarkannya akan suatu hal.

"Ah! Jangan Sarada! Biarkan mama yang membangunkan papa!" Seru Sakura. Langkah Sarada spontan berhenti. Sakura mengingat bahwa suaminya itu tidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian setelah semalam dirinya dan Sasuke melakukan sedikit kegiatan panas. Ya...walaupun tahap dimana Sasuke telanjang adalah ulah dari Sakura, tetapi tahap selanjutnya terpotonh karna tiba-tiba perut Sakura kembung dan wanita itu merintih kesakitan. Sangat bukan Uchiha. Ok, berakhir dengan Sasuke memijat tengkuk Sakura hingga ia ikut terlelap di samping sang istri yang terlelap mengenakan _lingerie_. Sangat menggoda. Melihat kondisinya, selamat bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang semalaman menahan hasrat kejantanannya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke bergabung di meja makan.

"Pagi pa..." Sapa Sarada.

"Hn. Pagi." Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sang putri yang terburu-buru menyantap sarapan. Tidak ada waktu berlama-lama ria sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Sarada harus sampai di kedai paman Takuya tepat waktu. Jika tidak ia akan disambut Boruto dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

"Sarada perhatikan cara makanmu. Kau seperti sedang dikejar hantu saja." Tegur Sakura.

"Aku memang sedang dikejar hantu ma.." Sarada meneguk susu hangatnya dengan cepat.

"O iya, Boruto menitipkan salam untukmu pa." Sarada mulai bergegas.

"Aku pergi dulu ma!" Cium Sarada di pipi Sakura.

"Paaa!" Cium Sarada di pipi datar Sasuke, sedatar ekspresinya pagi ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang!" Ucapan Sakura menghantar langkah Sarada mengawali pagi yang cerah.

"Anata.. apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Menemui Naruto. Menyerahkan beberapa laporan." Sasuke fokus melahap tomat yang tersisa di piringnya.

"Emm.. baiklah... aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Ada jadwal operasi pagi ini."

Sakura mengangkat piring menuju wastafel. Sasuke selesai dengan satu tomatnya yang tersisa, ia mengunyah tomat itu sambil memperhatikan Sakura mencuci piring. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria Uchiha ini, yang jelas dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kita semua tidak bisa menebaknya dan tak perlu menebaknya. Itu melelahkan.

-000-

Misi Sarada pagi ini adalah mengawal seorang utusan petinggi pemerintahan Negara Api. Sebut saja duta besar negara Api. Mereka datang berkunjung ke desa ninja Konohagakure untuk melakukan beberapa kerja sama. Tampak Sarada beserta rekan teamnya melakukan pengawalan serangkaian kegiatan. Mereka didampingi ketua mereka, Konohamaru _._

Dimulai dari mengawal duta besar berkeliling desa untuk melakukan _survey_ , pertemuan dengan petinggi desa, hingga mengantar duta negara Api itu kembali ke kota untuk menghindari kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, seperti perampok yang sering muncul di perbatasan antara hutan dan kota. Menjadi orang penting pemerintahan membuat duta itu menjadi target utama korban kejahatan. Bukan berarti setelah perang Shinobi ke-empat membuat seratus persen dunia damai sejahtera, ini adalah efek dari kemajuan jaman dimana kesenjangan sosial sudah jelas terjadi.

Saat ini team Sarada sedang menuju ke sebuah penginapan di salah satu kota terdekat di luar wilayah Konoha. Kota itu sudah mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Terdapat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, fasilitas kota tampak modern hingga penduduknya yang terlihat kekinian. Bukan berarti orang-orang di desa Shinobi ketinggalan jaman. Mereka selalu mengikuti perkembangan serta menggunakan alat-alat yang modern, hanya saja mereka menolak untuk merubah suasana desa. Penduduk Shinobi masih suka dengan nuansa tradional. Itulah yang menjadi keunikan desa Shinobi Konohagakure.

Selama perjalanan, Sarada melirik beberapa toko yang menarik perhatiannya. Toko kosmetik, toko baju yang memajang beberapa manikin mengenakan baju terkini, hingga toko perhiasan di pinggir jalan. Sarada memikirkan apa yang bisa ia beli untuk ibunya sebagai kado ulang tahun.

Beberapa penjaga keamanan menanti mereka setelah tiba di penginapan. Sebut saja intel negara. Team Boruto memastikan duta besar itu dalam keadaan aman tanpa diikuti oleh siapapun sebelum menyerahkan kendali keamanan. Setelah misi selesai, mereka berpamitan untuk kembali ke desa. Seorang wakil Duta tanpa diduga memberikan sedikit hadiah kecil untuk para ninja Konoha yang sudah mengawal mereka dengan baik.

"Ini untuk kalian, walaupun tak seberapa, yah anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami secara langsung." Ucap wakil duta besar itu, paman berbadan gemuk yang selalu tersenyum ramah. Apakah ini sebuah _tip_?

"Ah.. anda tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini tuan. Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami." Konohamaru bermaksud menolak pemberiannya.

"Kumohon terimalah tuan.., ini tanda ucapan terimakasih kami. Kalian sudah mengawal kami seharian, tentu saja itu melelahkan." Paman gendut itu membungkuk sambil menyodorkan empat amplop pada Konohamaru. Merasa tidak enak, Konohamaru pun dengan terpaksa menerima amplop itu.

"Ya.. baiklah. Terimakasih tuan." Konohamaru membungkuk.

Mereka lalu berpamitan dan saling memberi salam. Kemudian Sarada beserta team beranjak dari penginapan. Di perjalanan Konohamaru membagikan amplop itu.

"Yosh! bagaimana jika kita makan malam dulu? aku kelaparan." ajak Boruto.

"Ya.. berhubung kita sudah sampai di sini. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli." kata Sarada.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah! ayo kita makan dulu..." Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya .

"Aku ingin makan Shusi!" Seru Boruto. Langkahnya semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan _McDonald_? Kudengar mereka mengeluarkan donat rasa terbarunya." Usul Sarada.

"Tidak, aku ingin makan sushi!" tolay boruto, " _McDonald_ tidak membuat perutku kenyang. Kau bisa membungkusnya nanti kan Sarada..."

"Mitsuki bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sarada.

"Terserah kalian saja. Makan apa saja tidak jadi masalah."

.

.

"Boruto... Kau makan seperti sedang dikejar hantu." kalimat Sakura sebelumnya, digunakan Sarada untuk menegur Boruto yang sedang makan dengan lahap sampai-sampai tidak meluangkan dirinya untuk bernafas. Berbeda dengan Mitsuki yang kalem menyantap Sushi di hadapannya.

"Wuaah... ini enak sekali ttebassa...!" Seru Boruto atas bentuk rasa syukurnya itu.

"Sensei...ngomong-ngomong selain hal-hal menyangkut pembangunan dan perkembangan, kerjasama apa lainnya yang dilakukan Negara Api dengan desa kita?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Em.. itu seperti kekuatan militer. Kalian tau desa Shinobi memiliki kedudukan yang sama di dalam suatu wilayah negara. Setiap negara bagian memiliki desa Shinobi, seperti negara Api yang memiliki desa Shinobi Konohagakure. Mereka menggunakan kita sebagai kekuatan militer sejajar dengan militer resmi negara yang baru dibentuk, atau disebut dengan Army." Terang Konohamaru.

"Jadi ayahku setara dengan Presiden?" tanya Boruto.

"Emm bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bedanya, ayahmu sebatas memimpin pemerintahan di desa Shinobi, hokage tidak berwenang atas pemerintahan suatu negara."

"Pantas saja, kakek tua itu selalu saja sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi seorang Hokage." Ujar Boruto yang sedetik kemudian tersedak sushi-nya.

"Itu karna kau meremehkan seorang Hokage. Aku akan menjadi Hokage." Sarada menyodorkan gelas milik Boruto.

"A..aku , uhuk! Le..lebih, uhuk! memilih menjadi ninja seperti paman Sasuke. Dia keren." Boruto meneguk air minumnya.

 **Brak!**

"Ah Sarada!" Boruto menghentakkan gelas di meja. Sesuatu terlintas di memory otaknya ketika menyebut nama Sasuke. "Mana nomer ponsel ayahmu?"

"Gezzz... aku tidak tahu. Lagipula ayahku sepertinya tidak memiliki ponsel." Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki ponsel? yang benar saja.

"Apa kau yakin Sarada?" Boruto tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu, sudahlah! Nanti akan kutanyakan lagi." Ucap Sarada. "Tapi sekarang kalian harus membantuku."

"Apa...?"

"Mencarikan kado ulang tahun untuk ibuku."

"Wah, jadi kak Sakura ulang tahun ya?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Besok, _sensei_.."

"Baiklah.. ada baiknya kita bergegas sekarang, atau kita akan tiba di desa tengah malam." Usul Mitsuki.

"Yosh! Mungkin ini misi kedua kita. Mencari kado ulang tahun mama Sarada." Ucap Konohamaru dan mereka beranjak dari kedai Shusi.

 **Dua jam berlalu...**

Sarada dan teamnya sudah mengunjungi berbagai toko di pusat perbelanjaan kota. Kini mereka tiba di sebuah toko pernak-pernik terbesar yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Boruto menyodorkan Sarada sebuah syal berwarna pink.

"Ibuku memiliki selusin syal di lemarinya." Ucap Sarada.

"Ah.. Sarada bagaimana dengan ini?" Mitsuki memperlihatkan sebuah jepit rambut kupu- kupu yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Emmm... ini bagus...tapi itu kurang berkesan." Sarada menimbang-nimbang.

"Sarada...kita sudah berputar-putar..., toko baju, toko kosmetik, toko boneka, dan kau tidak memutuskan satu pun benda yang sudah kita usulkan!" Omel Boruto, ia mulai lelah dengan pencarian benda yang cocok untuk seorang wanita. Terus terang saja, Mitsuki dan Konohamaru juga sudah lelah berjalan ke sana kemari. Apalagi ke toko yang isinya benda-benda serba wanita, ini membuat mata mereka pusing. Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Sarada memutuskan membeli sebuah jepit rambut.

"Dimana kau melihat jepit ini Mitsuki?" Tanya Sarada.

"Di etalase sebelah sana." Mitsuki menunjuk sebuah etalase di dekat kaca. Mereka lalu menghampiri etalase itu.

Sarada memilih beberapa jepit rambut yang bentuknya lebih cocok untuk Sakura. Itu dia! Sebuah jepit ramput kristal berbentuk bunga Sakura dengan beberapa permata menghiasi bagian tengah bunganya. Indah. Ini sempurna. Mereka dibuat terpesona dengan kecantikan jepit rambut itu.

"Paman..berapa harga jepit ini?" Sarada menunjuk jepit kristal itu.

"Maksudmu _Sakura musim semi_ ini? pilihan yang tepat nak, tapi sayang... Seseorang telah memesannya. Maaf."

Tampak kekecewaan di wajah Sarada dan teamnya. Sarada jelas kecewa karena jepit itu sudah ada pemiliknya. Tapi Boruto, Mitsuki dan Konohamaro tampaknya kecewa karena sepertinya mereka akan berputar-putar lagi. Sarada menghela nafas, ia terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan jepit itu. Benda itu sesuatu yang sangat cocok untuk ibunya. Ini akan menjadi kado yang sempurna.

"Apa anda tahu dimana pengrajin jepit ini? apa orang itu ada di kota ini?" Konohamaru merasa iba melihat wajah kecewa Sarada.

"Jepit ini dibuat oleh seorang pengrajin kristal di desa Kabut. Kudengar orang tua itu sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu nak, usianya sudah sangat tua. Dua hari yang lalu putranya menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan kepada seorang pelanggan yang telah memesannya." Terang paman penjaga toko.

"Lalu kenapa paman memajangnya di sini jika sudah ada seseorang yang memesannya?" Protes Boruto.

"Em... itu... karena keindahan jepit ini, jadi kupikir bisa menarik banyak perhatian, dan ini peluang bagus untuk jepit-jepit yang lainnya. Hehe..." Paman itu menampakkan deretan giginya, Sarada dan lainnya memandang paman itu dengan wajah datar. Dasar penjual...

"Bagaimana Sarada? ini sudah terlalu sore." Tanya Boruto. Konohamaru tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak pasti tapi ini akan menjadi saran yang mungkin bisa membuat hati murid termanisnya kembali ceria.

"Sarada..., apa yang paling berharga menurut ibumu?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Emm.. aku dan papa."

"Yup. Keluarga." Konohamaru itu tersenyum renyah. Sarada kurang memahami maksud sensei-nya itu.

"Coba kita lihat... apa yang paling membuat ibumu bahagia saat bersama kalian berdua?"

Sarada menimbang-nimbang hal apa saja yang bisa membuat ibunya bahagia? Ah! Ayahnya! Benar! Ayahnya itu salah satu sumber kebahagian terbesar ibunya setelah dirinya. Selain itu, ibunya selalu tersipu bahkan merona setiap kali ayahnya tidak sengaja bersikap manis. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sakura membesarkannya seorang diri tanpa didampingi Sasuke yang harus melakukan misi penting untuk keselamatan dunia. Sarada menyadari dirinya dan Sakura banyak kehilangan _moment_ berharga dengan Sasuke, dan jika mengingat seberapa banyak intesitas keromantisan kedua orang tuanya yang minim itu...

 **"Selamat! Anda mendapatkan tiket gratis pemandian air panas!"  
**

Seseorang di seberang toko berteriak. Orang itu memberi ucapan selamat pada seorang pemuda yang tengah dikerumuni beberapa orang. Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Konohamaru spontan menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Ah.. itu adalah permainan roda keberuntungan. Jika kau beruntung kau bisa mendapatkan beberapa hadiah gratis di sana." Ujar paman pemilik toko.

"Sepertinya menarik..." Gumam Konohamaru.

"Sudahlah.. ayo kita pulang. Trimakasih paman..." Sarada melangkah meninggalkan toko pernak-pernik itu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kadonya Sarada?" Tanya Boruto.

"Entahlah.. Akan kupikirkan besok, sebaiknya kita pulang seka..."

"Kalian yang ada di sana! para ninja Konoha kemarilah!" Paman pemilik roda keberuntungan itu berteriak memanggil Sarada dan lainnya. Konohamaru melambaikan tangan bermaksud menolak. Tapi paman pemilik permainan itu malah berteriak memakai pengeras suara, ia membujuk mereka agar mau menguji keberuntungan roda putar miliknya.

"Kalian ninja Konoha, kemarillah! Uji keberuntungan anda! Jangan takut...!" Seru paman itu, ia menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Ah... ini memalukan..." Gumam Boruto tak kala dipanggil-panggil dengan pengeras suara. Paman itu terus memanggil sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mengahampiri lapak roda keberuntungan itu daripada dipanggil terus-menerus.

"Nah... Nak! cobalah permainan ini!" Bujuk paman itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hanya dengan lima yen kalian bisa mendapat keberuntungan anda. Tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan memberikan sekali permainan gratis untuk masing-masing dari kalian." Ini adalah sebuah trik menarik perhatian seseorang untuk dibuat kecanduan pada akhirnya. Catat.

"Kau nak... ayolah... sekali saja..." paman itu membujuk Boruto.

"Yah... baiklah..." Gumam Boruto, ia tau hal ini akan sia-sia, tapi menghibur diri sendiri sekali-kali tidak jadi masalah, siapa tahu ia beruntung. Boruto lalu melipat lengan bajunya, ia bersiap memutar roda yang berisi beberapa bola berwana kecil, dengan keyakinan Boruto pun memutarnya,

Putar...

Putar...

Dan putar...

 **JREEENG... JREEEENG...!**

Sebuah bola ' **emas'** keluar tepat saat tangan Boruto berhenti mengayun pedalnya.

Mengejutkan! Boruto mendapatkan hadiah utama! beberapa orang datang untuk menyaksikan keberuntungannya itu. Boruto sendiripun tidak yakin akan hal ini, termasuk teamnya bahkan paman pemilik permainan itu sendiri.

-000-

"Apa Sarada mendapatkan misi jauh? bahkan ia tidak mengirim pesan padaku untuk melewatkan makan malam bersama." Sakura menggerutu sambil menyantap kue dango di samping Sasuke. Suaminya itu tenang membaca buku sambil sesekali meminum _ocha_ hangag.

"Sarada mendapat misi mengawal duta besar negara api." ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah... darimana kau mengetahuinya _anata_?"

"Naruto memberitahuku saat aku mengunjunginya tadi."

"Tadaimaaa..."

Beberapa detik kemudian Sarada tiba. Ia menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk berduaan di ruanb keluarga.

"Sedang asik berduaan ya?" goda anak itu.

"Ah Sarada... apa kau sudah makan? seharusnya kau memberiku kabar." Omel Sakura.

"Hem..." Sarada mengangguk. "Aku membawa ini, Hehe." ia memamerkan sekotak _Mc'Donald_.

"Wow... Oleh-oleh ya? ah... tapi aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untukmu."

"Aku sudah makan dengan teamku tadi ma. Aku masih kenyang..." Sarada menghampiri Sasuke yang asik membaca buku. Anak itu menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya di samping kepala sang ayah.

"Apa yang sedang papa baca?"

"Buku pengaturan chakra. Ini milik mamamu."

"Ooh..." Sarada mengangguk-angguk. "Besok papa ada misi?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"O, baguslah kalau begitu. Hihi..." Sarada memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Anak itu lalu duduk di samping ayahnya, ia membuka kotak donat dan menyantapnya. Sasuke menoleh, memandang puterinya dalam keheningan.

"Papa mau?" tanya Sarada.

"Tidak." Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis.

"Aku mau Sarada..." Sakura mendekat.

"Kau belum kenyang dengan semua dango itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas dengan cengiran Sakura.

.

.

Hari semakin malam. Sarada tengah terbaring di atas ranjang, ia berkutat dengan ponselnya sampai Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Tanya Sakura. Sebelumnya ia dipanggil melalui pesan yang tertulis.

.

' _Ma apakah kau sudah tidur? bisakah kau ke kamarku sekarang? ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ku mohon..." (Emot memohon)_

 _._

Sakura duduk di samping ranjang. Sarada lalu menyodorkan selembar amplop berwarna emas padanya.

"Apa ini sayang?" Sakura sambil menerima amplop itu lalu membukanya.

 **Tiket makan malam di** _ **Konoha Royal Sweet Restorant**_ **untuk Tuan Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini Sarada?" Sakura penasaran.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat misi di kota. Hehe..."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Konoha Royal? ini kan rumah makan termewah sekonoha. Siapa yang mengundang Ayahmu?" Sakura mencoba untuk memastikan kebenaran yang tertulis di kartu undangan itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Boruto."

"Boruto? Bagaimana bisa dia..."

"Sudahlah ma.. mama terlalu banyak bertanya." Protes Sarada. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Sarada tersenyum. Sakura memandang puterinya penuh rasa penasaran.

Sarada lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Anak itu bermaksud mengungkapkan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Ma aku ingin meminta maaf..." Ucap Sarada. Kepala Sakura bergerak miring, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba puterinya meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf Sarada?"

"Ma, aku tau besok adalah hari penting bagimu. Besok adalah ulang tahun mama..., tapi aku tidak bisa berkumpul merayakannya bersamamu. Besok aku ada misi penting." jelas Sarada. "Jadi terimalah ini, sebagai kado dariku ma... kau bisa berkencan penuh romantis dengan papa besok malam." Mata Sarada bersinar seperti anak kucing. Sakura terkekeh lalu mengetuk kening putrinya dengan kedua jari.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal seperti itu Sarada."

"Jadi apa mama akan pergi bersama papa?"

"Ya... Sebenarnya aku sedih karna kau tidak bisa ikut merayakannya. Tapi karena kau adalah ninja yang harus melakukan kewajiban, apa boleh buat. Lagi pula tidak baik membiarkan tiket berharga ini sia-sia bukan..." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tersenyum lebar Sarada pun memeluk ibunya.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun ma..."_

Ucapan Sarada tepat menunjukkan pukul 00:00 dini hari.

"Terimakasih Sarada. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura mengecup kening Sarada.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura tampak sibuk dengan jadwal operasi hingga siang hari. Melepas lelah sejenak, Sakura duduk di kursi kerja, ia menutup kedua mata sampai sahabat blondenya datang mengusik ketenangan.

"Hei nyonya U-chi-ha" Ino berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget dan hampir terjengkal kebelakang.

"Ino! Kau mengagetkanku!" Bentak Sakura.

Ino terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia disambut muka geram Sakura dengan bibir maju ke depan seperti ikan koi.

"Jangan marah-marah di hari bahagia ini sayang, oh! lihat! jika Sasuke melihat wajahmu sekarang, ia akan lari ketakutan dan mencari wanita lain. Hahahahah!"

Sakura berdengus, wajahnya malas menatap Ino. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Ada apa? pasien baru lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa di pikiranmu hanya pasien, pasien dan pasien. Jangan-jangan kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri." Omel Ino, ia meletakkan sebuah tas belanjaan tepat di hadapan Sakura. Mengangkat satu alisnya, sakura menanyakan apa isi di dalam kantung belanjaan itu.

"Buka dan lihatlah sendiri..." Ino bersedekap. Sakura penasaran, ia membuka kantung itu. Wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya aman sentosa mendadak merona merah.

 _"Lingeri?"_

Sakura mengangkat Lingeri pemberian Ino tepat di depan wajahnya. _Lingerie_ seksi berwarna merah itu tampak sangat menggoda untuk dipakai di depan Sasuke. Beda dengan kebanyakan _lingerie_ milik Sakura yang masih wajar itu, pilihan Ino jauh lebih vulgar dan _hot._

"Itu kado dariku, bermain-mainlah bersama Sasuke malam ini." Ujar Ino, ia membuat muka Sakura memanas.

"I...inooo..." Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sasuke sudah tidak menjalani misi panjang lagi dan lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Ada baiknya kau sering-sering memanjakannya." Tatapan Ino menggoda.

"Jadi, selamat ulang tahun nyonya U-chi-cha" Ino memberi penekanan pada kata Uchiha, wanita itu lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"O iya! jangan lupa membuat beberapa adik untuk Sarada." Mengedipkan sebelah mata, Ino menutup pintu dengan wajah puas menggoda Sakura.

-000-

"Sarada...! apakah kau sudah memberikan tiketnya pada ibumu?!" Tanya Boruto di selang sparingnya melawan Sarada.

"Semua sesuai rencana!" Seru Sarada, ia mengeluarkan Chidori dan mengarah ke Boruto. Dengan cepat Boruto menangkis serangan Sarada dengan Chidori miliknya. Bagaimana Boruto bisa membuat Chidori? Dia diajarkan oleh guru barunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi misi ' _penting'_ yang dimaksud Sarada adalah pergi berlatih seperti biasa di hutan Konoha bersama Boruto dan Mitsuki. Sarada berbohong pada Sakura tentang misi itu, ia bermaksud membuat ibunya merayakan ulang tahun besama sang ayah.

"Chidori!" Sebuah kilatan besar menyambar beberapa pohon, membuat banyak dedaunan beserta daun terkoyak dan berjatuhan.

"Sarada! Apa kau akan membunuhku!" Omel Boruto, ia terkena Chidori tepat dibagian dada. Untung saja itu adalah bushin-nya.

"Itu karna kau tidak serius! walau aku anak perempuan, aku musuhmu saat ini Boruto!" Seru Sarada, ia berseringai. Semangat api terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Jadi seperti ini kah puteri Uchiha yang sedang berapi-api? Mitsuki memandang asik kedua teamnya yang sedang beradu itu dari atas pohon. _Good Luck_ Boruto.

-000-

untuk kedua kalinya Sakura merayakan ulang tahun bersama Sasuke. Terakhir kali ia merayakannya bersama Naruto dan beberapa rekan roockie bertahun-tahun lalu lamanya sebelum Sasuke pergi menjalani misi panjang mencari jejak Kaguya.

Malam ini Sakura tampak sangat mempesona dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah muda. Gaun tanpa lengan dan sepanjang mata kaki itu memperlihatkan sebagian punggung Sakura yang seksi. Ia tampak elegan dengan rambut yang digelung ke dalam. Makeup minimalis mempercantik paras ayunya. Sasuke terpesona saat melihat penampilan Istrinya. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, Sasuke menyembunyikan kekagumannya itu di balik wajah datar. Lempar saja dia dengan petasan.

Lalu.., Bicara soal penampilan Sasuke. Bagaimana penampilan pria itu? kita semua tau bahwa putra bungsu Uchiha akan tetap tampan sekalipun ia memakai pakaian suku pedalaman, dan malam ini, Sasuke tampak gagah dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dipadu dengan selendang merah yang menggantung pada kerah kemejanya. Malam ini Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti seorang mafia dibandingkan seorang ninja.

"Hei tuan Uchiha, maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Goda Sakura, ia membenarkan letak selendang Sasuke.

 _'Kyaa! Terimakasih Sarada, aku bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun!'_ Teriak inner Sakura.

"Jika kau sendiri tidak keberatan." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang... Aah! Entahlah! Sasuke memang sangat menggoda. Simpan saja petasannya!

Sakura terkekeh, ia merangkul lengan Sasuke dan mereka meninggalkan rumah menuju _Konoha Royal Sweet_. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kedua pasangan itu menjadi pusat perhatian penduduk desa yang berlalu lalang. ' _Ada dua bintang film sedang mengunjungi desa Konoha',_ mungkin itu yang ada dipikirkan orang-orang saat ini. Pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat beberapa gadis melayang dan pesona Haruno Sakura membuat pria maupun wanita tak luput untuk merasa terpukau.

"Kau menarik perhatian orang-orang..." Gumam Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Ia melepas jas dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Mereka melihatmu, kau terlalu mencolok." Sasuke melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkan Sakura. Jika kalian lihat, Sasuke tampak terganggu dengan banyak mata yang menjadikan 'Sakura-nya' menjadi pusat perhatian, khususnya para pria. Sikapnya ini memang sangat ke Uchiha-an sekali.

"Apa-apaan itu? mencolok? seharusnya papa mengucapkan kata mempesona." gumam Sarada, saat ini ia sedang mengendap-endap bersama Boruto dan Mitsuki. Mereka menguntit Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Ino dan juga Sai.

"Hei... Kalian mau kemana? Oh.. Lihat! kalian tampak berbeda!" Seru Ino, memperhatikan penampilan tiga remaja di hadapannya saat ini.

Sarada dengan gaun merah selutut itu tampak manis. Rambutnya dikepang dan digelung dengan jepit bunga matahari milik Himawari. Lalu Boruto tampak rapi mengenakan kemeja hitam dipadukan celana cokelat dengan _body belt_ berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna Krem. Sedangkan Mitsuki, anak itu terlihat kalem memakai _kimono_ berwarna biru gelap. Singkat cerita, ketiga chunin ini menyiapkan penampilan mereka di rumah Boruto usai latihan. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka semua berpakaian resmi dan rapi, peraturan _Konoha Royalah_ yang mewajibkan pengunjungnya untuk berpakaian resmi seperi itu, karena Konoha Royal adalah Restoran mewah bintang lima.

"Kami akan menghadiri acara, bibi." jawab Sarada.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang ada misi? Ibumu menceritakan bahwa malam ini ia akan makan malam nersama ayahmu." Ucap Ino, tante-tante itu mengulur waktu berharga Sarada.

"Iya bi, ceritanya panjang.."

"Sepertinya mereka sedang terburu-buru Ino." Kode Sai, ia membaca mimik ketiga anak di depannya itu.

"Ah baiklah! Kami duluan ya!" Pamit Ino. "Oh iya..., malam ini kau manis sekali Sarada..., pastikan kedua rekan teammu itu tidak memperebutkanmu. Hahaha..." Tertawa girang, Ino dan Sai berlalu pergi. Spontan Boruto dan Mitsuki menatap Sarada yang berdiri diantara mereka. Wajah Sarada merona, ia pun menoleh ke arah Mitsuki.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" Sarada menautkan alisnya.

"Aku melihat Boruto yang sedang menatapmu." Jawab Mitsuki dengan santai. Dengan cepat Sarada langsung menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ke arah Boruto.

"A..aku tidak menatapmu, aku menatap Mitsuki!" sangkal Boruto, ia melangkah meninggalkan Sarada dan Mitsuki dengan semburat merah di wajahnya,

Ok, cukup dengan acara tatap-menatapnnya anak-anak. Kalian kehilangan jejak Sasuke dan Sakura.

-000-

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di depan _Konoha Royal Sweet._ Pasangan itu disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang membungkuk mengucapkan salam selamat datang. Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas genggam lalu menyerahkan amplop emas pemberian Sarada kepada pelayan itu.

"Silahkan ikuti saya tuan Uchiha." Ucap pelayan setelah memeriksa kartu undang.

Sakura melepas jas milik Sasuke lalu mengenakannya kembali pada Sasuke. Kemudian Suaminya itu menawarkan lengan padanya dengan ekspresi datar. Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Keduanya lalu digiring menuju meja makan yang telah disiapkan.

Memasuki _Konoha Royal Sweet,_ Sasuke dan Sakura disuguhkan oleh kemewahan restoran bergaya Eropa yang dipadu dengan aksen Jepang. Ruangan di dalam sana sangat luas, deretan meja makan terjejer rapi melingkari latar dansa berlantai kayu, tingginya dua kali lebih rendah dari lantai dasar. Sebuah pohon sakura buatan berukuran sangat besar setinggi lima belas meter terlihat pada sudut ruangan. Ranting pohonnya menjalar di sebagian langit-langit ruangan memberi kesan kuno. Alunan musik _kecapi_ dibawakan oleh seorang wanita cantik memakai kimono di bawah pohon Sakura. Sinar lampu remang-remang di dalam ruangan memberikan nuansa yang romantis ala Jepang.

"Silahkan tuan, nyonya." Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di meja yang terletak di pinggir kaca jendela. Posisinya memperlihatkan pemandangan desa Konoha pada malam hari. Sasuke menarik kursi, mempersilahkan istrinya duduk. Uchiha mendadak tau _table manner._ Seorang pelayan lain datang membawa _wine_ dingin lalu menuangkan _wine_ itu pada dua gelas tangkai.

"Silahkan memilih menunya tuan, nyonya." pelayan itu menawarkan buku menu.

"Aku ingin 1 daging steak daging dan..., Sayang?" Sakura menanyakan menu pesanan pada Sasuke, suaminya itu tengah menautkan sebelah alisnya saat membaca buku menu. Sasuke tidak menemukan makanan Jepang yang ditulis secara wajar. Ok, mari kita intip apa yang tertulis di sana.

 _Tarian Sushi Surga_

 _Udon Kaguya_

 _Tempura Berdansa_

 _Spaghetti Naruto_

 _Sashimi Dynamit Roll_

 _Pecel lele desa hujan, (_ ah yang ini mungkin salah ketik.)

"Aku sama denganmu." menyerah, Sasuke menutup buku menunya.

"Ada yang lain tuan, nyonya?" Pelayan itu meyakinkan pesanan mereka.

"Ah! Tambah satu sup tomat." Sakura menambahkan menu favorit suaminya.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kembali." Menunduk, pelayan itu pun pergi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela, pemandangan menyuguhkan suasana Konoha yang kelap kelip oleh lampu-lampu rumah penduduk. Tampak kantor dan patung-patung hokage terlihat dari atas sana. ' _Ini sempurna',_ batin Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Sasuke memandang istrinya dengan tenang.

"Ah.. Sudah lama sekali ya? bukankah kali ini sungguh berbeda?" Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Hn. Ini nampak berbeda." Sasuke menatap wine di depannya.

"Terimakasih untuk Sarada, sayang sekali dia tidak bisa bergabung bersama kita."

"Aa..."

"Apa anak itu sudah makan? Sedang apa dia sekarang?" Guman Sakura, ia merindukan putrinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sarada, anak itu bersama dua rekannya duduk beberapa jarak dari meja Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sedang bingung memilih menu makanan yang ditawarkan.

"Sarada, pilihkan untuk kami." Boruto menutup buku menunya. Ia menyerah sama seperti Sasuke.

Menimbang-nimbang, Sarada akhirnya memilih tiga menu berbeda.

"Ah.. paman Sasuke terlihat keren." Ujar Boruto, ia melihat ke arah orang tua Sarada yang jauh di sana.

"Boruto jaga gerak-gerik dan chakramu, ayahku bisa menyadari keberadaan kita nanti." Tegur Sarada.

"Ah.. Bukankan kita sangat beruntung? Terimakasih untuk roda keberuntungan." Boruto menampakkan cengiran dan ingatannya memutar ke belakang.

Kembali pada moment kemarin sore, saat dimana Sarada dan teamnya sedang mencoba roda keberuntungan. Boruto berhasil mendapatkan satu hadiah utama, Sebuah tiket makan malam yang berlaku di seluruh restoran bintang lima di wilayah negara Api. Kemudian Sarada ikut mencoba roda keberuntungan itu dan _walla..._ dirinya mendapat satu bola emas yang sama dengan Boruto. Mitsuki dan Konohamaru juga mencobanya, mereka mendapatkan sebuah apron cantik dan sebuah teko. Team Sarada meninggalkan lapak roda putar itu dengan senyum sumringah sementara paman pemilik permainan tampak pasrah bercampur sedih. Dua hadiah utama dan beberapa hadiah lainnya keluar secara gratis untuk ninja Konoha. Selamat ya paman, kau salah menawarkan pada mereka.

Sarada memohon kepada Boruto untuk memberikan tiket gratisnya agar bisa melihat keromantisan Sasuke dan Sakura secara _live_. Ia berjanji akan mentraktir Boruto _milkshake_ setiap pulang misi, selama satu bulan. Sarada juga mengajak Boruto untuk menemaninya, berhubung satu tiket hanya untuk satu pasangan, Sarada mentraktir Mitsuki untuk ikut bersama mereka. Darimana Sarada mempunyai uang mentraktir Mitsuki, ini berkat upah misinya yang selalu ia tabung.

"Ini terasa lezat.." Sakura memuji hidangan yang datang beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke tenang selama menyantap makan malam, sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah suaminya. Sasuke belum berbicara sesuatu yang menyinggung ulang tahunnya. Apakah suaminya itu lupa?

"Tidak dihabiskan?" Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang.." Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"Beberapa menit lalu kau mengatakan bahwa steak ini enak." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Tidak terima dengan alasan itu, Sasuke mengambil piring Sakura lalu memotong-motong daging _steak_ yang masih tersisa cukup banyak itu.

"Habiskan ini, kau belum makan seharian." Perintah Sasuke, ia menyodorkan piring Sakura kembali. Merasa senang dengan perhatian suaminya, Sakura pun kembali bersemangat dan melahap makannya.

"Boruto. Bisakah kau memotongkan daging untuk Sarada?" Mitsuki mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke, ya sekaligus menggoda Boruto.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sarada bahkan tidak memesan steak." Sahut Boruto.

"Maksudku steak milikku, aku akan memberikannya pada Sarada." Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Potonglah sendiri!"

Spontan Sarada membungkam mulut Boruto. "Pelankan suaramu. _Baka_..." tegurnya. Mitsuki tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Boruto. ah..dasar jahil.

.

.

Usai menghabiskan makan malam, Sakura berencana mengajak Sasuke berdansa, ah... Ini akan menjadi dansa pertama dirinya bersama Sasuke. Menegguk _wine-_ nya Sakura lalu melirik suaminya.

"Anata..., terimakasih sudah bersedia makan malam bersamaku." ucal Sakura. Tadi siang ia membujuk Sasuke untuk datang ke _Konoha Royal Sweet._

"Aa..." sahut Sasuke, ia memandang Sakura dan percakapan tidak terdengar lagi diantara mereka. Sarada mencuri perhatian, anak itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Kenapa mamanya itu terlihat malu-malu sementara sang papa terus memandanginya? Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawa kue ulang tahun Sakura.

"Ah.. Kuenya datang." Gumam Boruto.

"Nyonya, ada seseorang yang memberikan ini untuk anda." Ujar pelayan itu. Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, keduanya saling bertanya-tanya. Sakura lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kue itu.

 ** _'Selamat ulang tahun mama'  
_ _-Sarada-_**

Rupanya Sarada membuat kejutan kecil untuknya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, ia membuat permohonan lalu meniup semua lilinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun nyonya Uchiha, semoga hari-harimu bahagia." Pelayan mengucapkan selamat, kemudian ia beranjak memberikan privasi untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dasar anak itu.., tapi kau manis sekali Sarada..." Sakura terkekeh. Tampak kebahagian terpancar pada wajah cantiknya. Sasuke tenang memandang sang istri, berfikir bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru dari saku celana.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak itu.

"Apa ini anata?" Sakura mendapat kejutan kembali, ia mendapat kado dari Sasuke.

"Bukalah..." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya. Spontan Sakura terpana dengan apa yang diberikan sang suamj untuknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini sangat indah..." Sakura terpesona.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Sakura." Tatapan Sasuke melembut.

"Ah... Boruto, Mitsuki.." Panggil Sarada. "Bukankah ituuu..."

Sarada terpana melihat hadiah yang diberikan ayahnya, ia melihat melalui teropong kecil yang ia bawa. Sasuke mengambil benda dari kotak itu lalu berdiri di belakang Sakura. Kemudian ia memasang sesuatu pada mahkota merah muda istrinya.

 _Sebuah jepit kristal Berbentuk bunga Sakura. -Sakura musim semi-_

Alunan musik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi musik _jazz,_ ini waktunya pengunjung untuk berdansa. Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Sakura berdansalah denganku."

Tersenyum, Sakura meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan menuju latar dansa.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa berdansa _anata_..." Ucap Sakura, kakinya melangkah beraturan bersama Sasuke, mereka mengikuti alunan musik, tangan kanan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura sedangkan kedua tangan Sakura bertengger di dada Sasuke.

Beberapa pengunjung menoleh. Mereka dibuat terpesona oleh kehadiran Uchiha di sana, ya.. siapa yang tidak mengenalnya Uchiha Sasuke. Ketenarannya sebagai ninja kelas atas sejajar dengan Nanadaime serta sebagai pahlawan konoha itu membuat dirinya melegenda di seluruh penjuru desa, bahkan dunia. Apalagi dengan seorang _Kunoici_ hebat yang mendampinginya, Uchiha Sakura, istrinya.

"Kau nampak seperti Sasuke lima belas tahun yang lalu." Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke. "Kita telah bersama sekian lama, memiliki Sarada, memiliki keluarga. Apakah kau bahagia Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan tersenyum samar. "Kau wanita yang menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut Sasuke menutupinya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Tampak rona merah dipipi Sarada melihat apa yang terjadi di sana, sukses melihat adegan romantis kedua orang tuanya secara langsung, Sarada pun mengumbar senyum termanisnya pada Boruto dan Mitsuki.

"Wajahmu terlihat memerah Boruto." Goda Mitsuki.

"Tc...aku tidak memerah..." Boruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Semua orang melewati malam itu dengan senyum bahagia. Apa yang terlihat di sana, di lantai dansa _konoha Royal Sweet_ adalah sesuatu yang di sebut dengan _'Cinta'_.

-000-

Beberapa saat lalu Sakura dan Sasuke tiba di rumah mereka, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam kamar. Sakura sedang melepas beberapa perhiasan yang ia kenakan, kemudian Sakura membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, di pandangi jepit kristal pemberian Sasuke yang indah itu.

"Anata, bagaimana kau mendapatkan jepit ini? Ini sangat Indah." Tanya Sakura, Sasuke sedang melepas tuxedonya di samping ranjang.

"Aku memesannya. Seorang pengrajin kristal di desa kabut membuatnya untukku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah... Souka... dia pengrajin yang sangat berbakat." Puji Sakura, ia menikmati keindahan jepit itu melalui kaca meja rias sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada tas belanjaan yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ah benar.. tadi siang Ino memberikan sebuah kado, dan itu adalah sebuah _lingerie_ seksi. Tunggu dulu.., Sakura teringat perkataan Ino,

 _'Bermain-mainlah dengan Sasuke malam ini'_

wajah Sakura mendadak merah padam. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, ia memperhatikan istrinya dalam keheningan.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. "Ganti pakaianmu, bagian punggungnya terlalu terbuka, kau bisa terkena flu." perintah Sasuke.

"Aa... baiklah.." Sakura lalu berdiri.

" _Anata_ , bisakah kau membantuku?" Sakura mendekat, sedikit kesulitan membuka resleting gaunnya. "Bisakah kau membuka lesretingnya?" ia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

SRET

Dengan sekali tarik Sasuke membuka lesreting gaun istrinya.

"Sarada belum pulang juga..." Guman Sakura. "Ah! Sudah ya?" Sakura tersadar. Sasuke diam di belakang, pria itu memandang tubuh Sakura bagian belakang.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hem?" Sakura berbalik, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggangnya dan tubuh mereka saling menempel.

O _nyx_ dan _emerald_ bertatapan. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, ia merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium tengkuk Sakura. Aroma _cerry_ menggodanya. Sasuke lalu mengecup leher jenjang Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi kecupan penuh gairah. Sakura langsung menggeliat.

"Sa-Sasuke _-kun_..." Desah Sakura.

Berseringai. Sasuke lalu mengangkat Sakura menuju ranjang, bertopang dengan satu tangannya, posisi Sasuke berada di atas Sakura. Semburat merah menjalar di seluruh wajah wanita musim semi ini, Sasuke terus menatapnya. Perlahan Sasuke menunduk lalu mencium bibir tipis istrinya. Melumat dengan lembut bibir kenyal itu. Sakura pun membalas lumatan Sasuke hingga ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Dengan nafas terengah Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, memberi akses paru-paru untuk mengambil beberapa oksigen.

Sasuke meluncur mengecup leher Sakura, ia meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana, tanda kepemilkannya. Tangan Sakura dengan lincah membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke. Penjelajahan Sasuke meluas hingga dada Sakura yang terlihat menggoda.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Desahan sakura membangkitkan kejantanan Sasuke, membuatnya bergerak semakin liar.

Mereka bercumbu cukup lama, Sakura terbaring tak berdaya dengan gaun compang-camping, sebagian gaun itu terlepas akibat ulah Sasuke yang memonopoli.  
Sasuke lalu menarik jepit rambut Sakura dan meletakkanya pada meja di sebelah ranjang. Kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke melanjutkan adegan selanjutnya.

"Bersiaplah." Bisik Sasuke. Bulu kuduk Sakura spontan bergidik.

Lupakan _lingerie_ pemberian Ino, Sakura akan memakainya lain waktu. Saat ini Uchiha dengan ' _mode hentai-nya'_ tak bisa menunggu lagi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Tadaima." Ucap Sarada dengan pelan. Anak itu mengendap-endap menuju kamar. Ia menghindari suara gaduh langkah kakinya yang dapat membangunkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mungkin sudah tertidur. _Mungkin._

"Sarada pulang." Ujar Sasuke, ia merasakan chakra Sarada beberapa detik yang lalu. Sakura yang kini tengah terbaring di dada Sasuke langsung membuka mata dan bangkit.

"Aku akan menemuinya." pergerakan Sakura spontan ditahan Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia istirahat. Kau bisa menemuinya besok." Perintah Sasuke. ia menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali berbaring di sampingnya.

"Lagipula dia sudah bersama kita seharian ini." Gumam Sasuke. Ucapannya itu terdengar oleh Sakura.

 _'Sarada seharian bersama kita?'_ Sakura tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan.

-000-

"Haaaaa..." Sarada melepas kelegaannya dengan meneguk segelas air putih di dapur. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, Suasana rumahnya hening. Beberapa lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan. Sarada belum mengantuk, entah mengapa ia merasa lapar. Mungkin kegembiraan di hari ulang tahun Ibunya membuat Sarada melepaskan banyak energi.

"Sarada."

"KYAA!"

Sarada meloncat kaget, suara baritone Sasuke mengagetkannya bukan main.

"Papa... Kau mengagetkanku..." Omel Sarada. Sasuke hanya menatap datar puterinya.

"Mana mama?" Tanya Sarada.

"Mamamu sudah tidur. Kau juga, tidurlah..." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ah... misi kali ini melelahkan..." Sarada melangkah sambil merilekskan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas.

"Selamat malam pa..." Sarada melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam.

"Sarada..." Panggil Sasuke. Langkah Sarada berhenti dan ia menoleh.

"Hmm? Ada apa pa?"

Sasuke lalu mendekati Sarada, ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke mengetuk kening Sarada sambil tersenyum samar. Pipi Sarada pun merona.

.

.

.

 _To : BOLT_

 _077687xxxx , ini nomer ponsel ayahku._

Sarada menekan tombol kirim. Ia mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Boruto sebelum beranjak tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian Boruto membalas pesannya.

 _From : BOLT_

 _Tankyuuuu Sarada! (Emot peluk) semoga mimpi indah!_

Sarada menutup mata dihiasi semburat merah di wajahnya. _'Dasar Boruto bodoh!'_ Batin Sarada.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Sakura mendapati sebuah celemek beserta teko terletak di atas meja dapur dihiasi peta merah. _Selamat ulang tahun._

.

-END-

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading :)**


End file.
